1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to integrated circuit packages having a redistribution structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for semiconductor packages that provide high-speed operation, high capacity, and low power consumption has been increasing. Accordingly, techniques of electrically connecting leads of a semiconductor package to a chip pad of a semiconductor chip may become increasingly complicated and/or difficult.